Antes do Amanhecer
by Dannu
Summary: Casamento: estado ou condição de uma comunidade formada por um senhor, uma senhora e dois escravos, totalizando dois! [RADAMANTHYS X PANDORA]


"Eu estou preso dentro de sua caixa em forma de coração há semanas!" (Kurt Cobain)

**O.o.O**

**QUASE SEM QUERER**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**O.o.O**

- Cadê a noiva, Radamanthys?

- Sei lá!

- Será que ela mudou de idéia?

- Ah, seria uma boa idéia!

Radamanthys, vestido formalmente (smoking, gravata borboleta e calças sociais), estava encostado num dos cantos do enorme castelo Heinstein, reconstruido após a derrota de Hades, quando todos passaram a ter uma vida normal.

Ao seu lado, Minos, seu padrinho, apertado num paletó azul escuro, observava tudo ansiosamente. Em meio ao salão iluminado (abóboras com velas negras, espalhadas por todos os cantos), os convidados (Thanatos, Hypnos, os outros ex-espectros e os pais de Pandora, revividos) iam e vinham, já entediados pela demora.

- Eu pensei que estivesse feliz! - comentou Minos, dando um jeito em sua gravata.

- Mulheres! - Radamanthys fez cara de medo - Nem bem começam o namoro e já vêm falando em casamento!

- E o pior é que ela é filha do Sr. Heinstein, que ronca demais...

- E se ela puxou ao pai? - Radamanthys encarou o amigo com assombro - Deve roncar também! E o pior é que...

- Do que estão conversando? - Aiacos aproximou-se.

- Nada! - respondeu Minos - Estávamos aqui pensando em roncos!

- Roncos? - Aiacos estranhou - E quem é que ronca tanto?

- Ah, é a Pandora! - disse Radamanthys.

- Ela ronca? - Aiacos abriu os olhos - Como é que você sabe?

- Não! - Minos bufou - Quem ronca é o pai dela!

- Mas pela lei da probabilidade...- anuiu Radamanthys.

- O que é probabilidade? - Garuda franziu o cenho.

- Ah, esquece isso! - Wyvern abanou a mão - Estávamos falando do casamento!

- Lá vem ela, toda contente!

Minos apontou na direção da entrada do salão onde, naquele momento, a ex-sacerdotisa do submundo surgira ao lado da mãe. A sra. Heinstein, bastante emocionada, retirou um lenço bordado a ouro e começou a limpar lágrimas invisíveis, gemendo escandalosamente.

- Mas o que é isso? - Aiacos assustou-se - Sua sogra ficou louca?

- Se não ficou, está ficando! - concluiu Radamanthys, corando por ela - Deve ser fome!

- sabe o que é isso? - Minos apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo - São as famosas madrinhas que só sabem chorar em casamento!

- Eu mereço! - o inglês girou os olhos ao céu.

- vai lá! - mandou Aiacos.

- Como? - Radamanthys não entendeu.

- Vai lá! - tornou Minos.

- Quem? Eu? - o ex-juiz de Wyvern parecia assombrado.

- Não! O rei Arthur! - ironizou Aiacos! - Vai logo!

E empurrando o amigo violentamentem fê-lo precipitar-se na direção do espetáculo. Radamanthys endireitou-se, sorrindo amarelo, acenando sem jeito, puxando o smoking e dirigindo-se para a atração principal.

Naquele momento, Pandora tentava consolar a mãe. Quem a visse, veria que procurava um lugar para enfiar a cabeça.

- Mamãe! - tentava chamá-la à si - O que deu na senhora?

- Estou emocionada! - disse a senhora.

- Por acaso é contra meu casamento com o Radamanthys? - a filha tornou, desolada.

- Na verdade, sou contrar qualquer casamento discreto! - disse a mulher, encarando a filha com desdém.

- E por que? - a jovem noiva franziu o cenho.

- Não tem festa! Não tem docinho! - e ia enumerando - Não tem almoço! Não tem nem pão!

- Com limcena, senhoras!

Radamanthys aproximou-se com um sorriso forçado no rosto, fazendo-as voltarem-se para eles. Foi a sra. Heinstein que, após observá-lo dos pés à cabeça, comentou, com um leve suspiro de satisfação.

- Bem...- sorriu cínica - ...Pão tem sim!

- Vamos logo com esse casamento! - bufou Pandora - Como eu estou, querido?

- Linda! - sorriu o noivo - Quando estiver pronta ficará uma beleza!

- Mas eu estou pronta! - ela disse, piscando os olhos.

- Você vai casar assim? - Radamanthys fitou a esposa por completo.

- Você não gostou? - ela desiludiu-se.

- Claro que sim! - sorriu amarelo - Os pés descalços! Esta...- indicou, teatralmente, o vestido dela -...mortalha! Essa coroa de flores na cabeça!

- Eu estava por fora da moda! - ela sorriu, satisfeita - Mas a mamãe me deu umas dicas!

- Certamente! - ele concordou - No além deve ser a última invenção! - concluiu com ironia.

- Se você não cuidar de minha filha como ela merece...- uma voz masculina fez a todos voltarem-se para trás -...Eu arranco uma tira de couro das suas costas!

A figura severa do sr. Heinstein desenhou-se na frente de todos. Radamanthys deu um passo para trás, engolindo em seco.

- Então? - continuou o recém-chegado - Dou-lhe uma opção: desista de tudo e volte ao seu país inteiro! - e fez um gesto significativo.

Radamanthys tocou no amado membro, discretamente, com receio.

- Desistir nada, papai! - sorriu Pandora, abraçando-se ao marido - O Radamanthys me adora!

- Vai querer arriscar? - o homem franziu o cenho.

- Bem...

- Claro que vai! - respondeu a noiva.

- Eu ainda não respondi! - comentou o rapaz.

- Como assim?

- Você entende não é, querida! - ele a olhou suplicante - sabe como é...

- Sabe como é o quê, Radamanthys? - ela levou as mãos à cintura.

- Torcemos para times diferentes, minha querida! - ele falou com dramaticidade.

- Não! - ela se agarrou à ele - Não vamos pensar nisso agora!

E fez cara do tipo: "Devemos ser fortes!"

- E eu não vou perder a viagem que fiz até aqui! - completou - Vamos casar logo!

- Não é só isso, meu amor! - ele parecia pálido - Tem o ronco, tem sua mãe que come pra burro! Tem o seu pai...

E ia enumerando...

- Juntando tuddo isso, fico em dúvida se você é a garota certa para mim!

- Ah, você quer provas! - ela ergueu a mão - DE QUE EU SOU A GAROTA CERTA PARA VOCÊ?

- Radamanthys?

Uma voz feminina a impediu de completar a ação. Virando-se na direção contrária, Pandora viu diante de si a figura de uma mulher alta, magra, apertada num vestido vermelho, peitos a explodirem para fora do decote. Radamanthys abriu a boca; ela, os olhos.

- Não está lembrado de mim?

Perguntou a desconhecida, sorrindo, dirigindo-se ao aturdido noivo. Pandora voltou-se para ele de cenho carregado.

- Radamanthys, o que significa isso?

- Eu não sei, querida! - gaguejou.

- Quem é essa? - apontando a recém-chegada.

- Eu juro que não a conheço!

- Ora...- a jovem mulher sorriu -...Vai dizer que não lembra que roubou meu situã na oitava série?

- O QUÊ? - Pandora explodiu.

Mas o noivo parecia petrificado. De repente, um sorriso surgiu na face de Radamanthys que, desdenhando os berros da noiva, voltou-se completamente para a estranha.

- Ema Bale! - ele parecia entusiasmado - A "Gatona"! Puxa, você mudou muito!

- E você! - ela respondeu no mesmo tom - Continua a cara do David Beckham!

- Ah! - ele sorriu com falsa modestía, fazendo um gesto com a perna como se chutasse uma bola - Exagero seu!

- Posso saber de onde se conhecem? - Pandora tomou a frente do marido.

- Eu era lider de torcida no time em que ele jogava!

- "Me dá um 'C', me dá um 'E', me dá um 'L', 'T', 'I', 'C'!"

E Radamanthys principiou a dançar como uma adolescente, nas apresentações de basquete.

- Você lembra! - Ema encantou-se.

- Claro! - ele sorriu - Eu lembro de tudo! - e grifou a última palavra, para desespero de uma certa noiva.

- Quem lhe convidou para o meu casamento? - cruzou os braços.

- Ora...- a moça sorriu -...Foi o seu pai!

Os olhos do grupo esbateram-se sobre o patriarca do castelo. Este fingiu não prestar atenção, assobiando qualquer coisa.

- Quente aqui, né! - comentou desimportante.

- Então, você é a moça que ele traçou e com quem teve de casar? - tornou a convidada.

- Como é que é? - Pandora olhou para o marido.

- É sim! - Radamanthys, após folgar a gravata - É a mulher da minha vida!

- E pelo que vejo, já tem um bebê à caminho! - sorriu a outra.

- Oh, não! - Pandora sorriu amarela - É que passei muito tempo "fora de cena"...Fica difícil de controlar!

- Ah, eu sei como é! - concordou Ema - Hoje mesmo, no almoço, comi 4 pratos...

Marido e mulher deixaram o queixo cair.

- Você mora numa academia? - perguntou Pandora, assustada.

- Imagina! - Ema abanou a mão - Nem tenho tempo! Sete filhos, já viu, né!

- Falta televisão na sua casa! - comentou irônico o noivo.

Pandora olhou a mulher a sua frente com desdém.

- Posso saber quando vai embora?

- Como? - Ema não entendeu.

- Quer dizer...- a noiva consertou - ...Quanto tempo pretende ficar em meu casamento?

- Por mim, ficaria a festa inteira! Mas meu marido me espera em casa! - ela entristeceu-se.

- Pois você tem sorte! - Pandora encarou o marido, falando ferozmente - Por aqui está cheios de cafajestes!

- Bem, eu vou dá uma volta para conhecer o castelo! - anunicou Ema - Felicidades ao casal! - afastou-se.

- Será que ela não vai se perder? - preocupou-se o noivo.

- Se encontrar o caminho do Cocytos, melhor ainda! - volveu a esposa, de cara fechada.

- Você sabe que só tenho olhos para você! - ele disse, num galanteio.

Pandora o olhou incrédula.

- Irão ficar para a recepção? - perguntou o sr. Heinstein.

- Quer ficar para a festa, querido? - Pandora voltou-se para o marido.

- Não quer ficar para sempre? - indagou a sra. Heinstein, piscando para o futuro genro.

- Ahn...- este sorriu amarelo -...Eu acho melhor discutirmos isso depois!

- Preparem-se! - Hypnos aproximou-se do grupo - A cerimônia irá começar!

Radamanthys e Pandora tomaram seus lugares, com o sr. Heinstein postado ao lado da filha. A sra. Heinstein, suspirando, comentou, antes de se dirigir para o altar.

- Convoquem-me mna próxima guerra santa!

...v...v...v...

- Filha, ainda dá tempo de desistir! - comentou o pai.

Pandora sorriu para ele.

- Papai, eu o amo!

- Mas ele não tem nem onde cair morto! - volveu o homem.

- Ah, papai! - Pandora retrucou - Espaço no castelo é o que não falta! Além do mais, ele trabalha, sim! Independente!

- Isso para mim é sinônimo de desempregado!

Ao princípio da música, pai e filha aprumaram-se, iniciando a marcha ao longo do tapete vermelho, que cortava todo salão. Radamanthys, bastante polido, estava postado ao pé do altar onde Thanatos, com seu inerente bom-humor, esperava-os para a cerimônia.

- Onde ele conseguiu esse smoking? - indagou o sr. Heinstein, discretamente, em tom desdenhoso.

- Ele tinha algumas economias guardadas! - respondeu a filha, no mesmo tom, enquanto sorria - Ele não é tão duro quanto o senhor imagina!

- Tenho certeza que ele roubou aquilo!

- Papai!

Chegaram, por fim. Radamanthys precipitou-se para receber a esposa, mas a cara feia no rosto do sogro, fê-lo desistir da pretensão. Foi pandora que, sorrindo amarelo, soltou-se do pai, tomando o braço do marido. Radamanthys olhou o sogro, sem jeito.

- Tem certeza que quer continuar com o casamento? - Heinstein tomou um ar selvagem.

- Nem que me esfole o couro todo! - respondeu o genro, com cara de: "Eu sou demais!" - Quanto mais uma...- desdenhoso -...Tirinha qualquer!

- Pois eu vou fazer um cinto com ela! - berrou o patriarca - Eu estarei ali...- apontou o lado da esposa -...Afiando as facas!

E gritou tão alto que todos, inclusive o noivo, tiveram de se encolher ante a altura da voz e a dor nos ouvidos.

- Radamanthys...- comentou Pandora -...Você pode não estar falando sério...- arqueou uma sobrancelha -...Mas finge que é uma beleza!

- Vamos começar a cerimônia! - principiou Thanatos.

Pandora e Radamanthys ajoelharam-se diante do altar.

- Para não perdermos muito tempo...- continuou o deus da Morte -...Pois só poderemos comer depois dessa palhaçada, eu vou abreviar as coisas!

Os noivos entreolharam-se.

- Se houver, entre os presentes, alguém que tenha algo a dizer sobre este casamento...- sua voz era feroz -...Fale agora e se calará para sempre!

E abrangeu a todos num olhar inano.

"Está quase na hora do campeonato de bolinhas!" - pensava Radamanthys, olhando o relógio, aflito.

- Pandora Heinstein! - chamou - Aceita Radamanthys McGreen como seu legítimo cacho...digo, esposo?

- Ai! - ela corou, suspirou, sorriu, deu gritinhos...

Alguns minutos depois...

- Falta muito para responder? - tornou Thanatos.

- Eu aceito! - ela respondeu sem graça, completamente vermelha.

- Radamanthys McGreen...- Thanatos continuou, depois de um bocejo -...É de sua livre...- siblinhou a palavra -...E espontânea vontade, casar-se com a srta. Pandora Heinstein?

- Bem...- ele pigarreou -...É que, né...

Assobiando calmamente, Pandora fitava o punho fechado.

- Não tem outro jeito mesmo, né...- o noivo, sorrindo aflito -...Eu aceito!

- Como é para o bem de todos e felicidade geral da nação...

- E de nossos estômagos também! - comentou Hypnos.

- ...Eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!

Pandora fechou os olhos, fez um enorme bico e esperou o beijo, que não veio. Um enorme silêncio se fez presente no recinto. Ao final de um minuto, intrigada, abriu as pálpebras, mas já não havia nenhum noivo, ou padre, ou convidados ao seu redor.

- Aonde está o Radamanthys? - ergueu-se lívida.

- Saiu! - Hypnos, desmontando, tranquilamente, o altar - Foi jogar bolinhas!

- No dia do nosso casamento? - ela estrebuchou.

- E o pior...- o deus do sono parecia entediado -...É que hoje ele vai enfrentar meu irmão! - e balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- E os convidados? - ela olhou ao redor.

- Na sala de comidas! - disse Hypnos - Você havia dado ordens para que só se aproximasse das comidas depois da cerimônia, então...

- Não acredito que aquele paspalho foi jogar bola de gude no dia do nosso casamento! - ela explodiu - Ele vai me pagar, ora se vai!

- Foi bom você ter me lembrado! - Hypnos a encarou com reprovação - Eu só quero saber uma coisa!

- O quê? - ela cruzou os braços.

- Quem é que vai pagar as despesas do casamento?

- Ah...- ela sorriu sarcástica - ...Ponha na conta do meu marido! Se ele não pagar...NEM EU!

E virou-se, pressurosa, segurando o vestido, em direção das escadarias.

...v...v...v...

Ele entrou no quarto com passos furtivos, todo aposento estava tomado pela escuridão. Mas mal fechara a porta, com todo cuidado, a luz do abajour, ao lado da cama, acendeu-se, iluminando uma cara sereva e nada amigável.

- Isso são horas? - ela esbravejou, entre dentes, os braços cruzados, ainda nas roupas do casamento.

- Ainda acordada, querida? - perguntou ele, amarelo, tirando o smoking. - Veja!

E pegando de dentro das roupas um imenso pote, mortou-o, repelto de bolinhas coloridas.

- Hoje eu ganhei umas cem bolinhas do Thanatos! - orgulhoso.

- E vai perder as suas! - rosnou ela, erguendo-se da cama.

- Está zangada? - ele entriteceu-se.

- Primeiro aquela...- Pandora mastigou o nome -...Liderzinha de torcida! - desdenhosa - E depois me deixa, no dia do nosso casamento, para ir jogar bolinha?

A voz dela começara fraca, terminando num urro ensurdecedor.

- Mas é que hoje era a final do campeonato do meikai...- ele tentou explicar - ...E eu era um dos finalistas! Você não queria que eu perdese o jogo, queria?

- Eu devia fazer você comer cada uma dessas bolas, uma por uma!

- Ora...- ele aproximou-se dela com doçura -...Está me olhando tão despeitada! - tentou beijá-la, mas ela fugiu - Estes queixumes não têm fim?

Pandora o olhou sarcástica, diabólica, ainda de braços cruzados, encarando-o. Falou com uma voz calma, calma demais para a situação.

- Você ainda quer comemorar nossa lua-de-mel? - ela alisou-lhe o tórax.

- Claro que sim! - ele sorriu - É nossa noite! Nosso casamento!

Entreolharam-se.

- Fique a vontade! - ela completou, após alguns segundos - O quarto é seu! As bolinhas também!

E desviando sua atenção da figura do marido, em pé, dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou Radamanthys, confuso.

- Comer! - ela virou-se para ele - Afinal de contas...- olhou-o dos pés à cabeça -...É isso que as mulheres casadas fazem quando não têm nada de interessante...- grifou a palavra -...na cama!

E novamente voltou-se para a porta.

- E eu? Como eu fico? - Radamanthys abriu os braços.

Sem falar nada, Pandora pegou dopote de bolinhas, que ele havia deixado em cima da cômoda, e jogou na cara do marido que ergueu os braços para se defender.

- Faça bom uso delas! - berrou - Pelo menos com elas, não precisa casar!

E saiu pela porta, batendo-a atrás de si. Petrificado, Radamanthys ficou ainda muito tempo ouvindo as bolinhas batendo no chão, com um repique agudo. Suspirou.

- Eu acho que estou encrencado!

**O.o.O CONTINUA... O.o.O**


End file.
